Amnesia
by Rissa Lovett
Summary: After a small incident Sora falls into a coma causing amnesia and hysteria among his friends when he escapes from the hospital. Feeling as if it was his fault, Riku and Kairi go off in search for their missing friend hopefully, before it's too late. SxR
1. Prolouge

Ello 'er everyone! Rissa here with her "first" fanfic of the year! (And of this account) I'd do an introduction but I decided not to do so and just go along with the story. This may contain the popular yaoi pairing: RikuxSora--main characters.

Do note that I may not have all my facts straight so please don't bash and flame me for that! I would consider myself as a Newb here!

This isn't really my best work since...well, the paragraphs are pretty fat and my writing wasn't great (this is old) and I'm too lazy to edit it. I promise the next chapter will be much nicer!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. (Except for maybe any minor OC's I make)

* * *

Prologue  
"C'mon Riku! Just like old times!" Sora exclaimed with a smile, throwing the wooden sword to his friend's feet. The spiky haired brunette smirked at Riku and waved his sword around. "I bet I can finally beat you this time. I'm stronger now you know," he said, putting his hands on his hips as he boasted. The silver haired teen who had been sitting quietly staring at the sun as he leaned back against the bent poupou fruit tree looked away from the beautiful scenery towards Sora. Personally, he was tired but...it wouldn't hurt to reminisce the small spars he and Sora had when they were kids. Picking up the sword and throwing it from one hand to another, Riku looked from Sora to it then back again. "Fine, but I guarantee you that I'm the one who'll win this," he said with a matching smirk. Stepping back into a stance at the same time as his opponent, Riku dashed towards Sora, taking the first strike. The wooden sword clashed making a loud clap like noise as the two made contact. It was fun as the wood soon came in contact with clothing and soon flesh as they got each other. It was unknown what had gotten the two friends to get a bit more…aggressive. It may have been due to their journey. Most teens their age were aggressive right? Especially, guys.

"Tired yet?" Riku asked Sora through the space between the two swords as the two pushed against each other. Sora smirked and exclaimed, "As if!" then their battle began. The sun began to set and a couple of girls headed towards the source of the sound. "Oh, so this is what you two are doing huh? Well, hurry up. It's getting dark…" the red head said, her hands on her hips as she watched the two fight. A sigh escaped her lips when they did not seem to pay any attention. "Oh, just leave them Kairi. They'll be fine. Seriously. Ha-ha, no need to baby them anymore. Besides, I want to see the blitzball game," a dirty blonde girl said, taking Kairi's hand and leading her from the two. "Don't worry. They won't get swallowed up by the dark…I hope." She added the last couple of words quietly, under her breath. For she too, like Kairi had been a bit jumpy ever since they had gotten back, but not as much as Kairi.

It became dark and the two were tired. What had kept them going was unknown. They had probably gotten the stamina and strength from their trip. Riku however seemed to be driven by a mysterious thought-'That keyblade was supposed to be yours until your heart grew to weak. You let Sora overcome you heart but don't let him overcome your dignity'. Eyes narrowed, Riku swung his sword hard against Sora's grip, causing him to let go of the sword and fly to the side. "Ah! Ow…that hurt," Sora whined, gripping his fingers which were hit hard by Riku's wooden blade. Smiling sheepishly, he looked up at Riku and said, "I guess I'm not good enough yet huh? I better train then huh?" He chuckled and sat down, nurturing his wounded fingers. Riku sighed sitting down, panting. Sora seemed tired, yes, but not as much as Riku. For some reason, Riku felt angry inside which was unusual according to his feelings ever since they had gotten back from the other worlds. 'So, you win? Doesn't really mean much. He doesn't even seem that tired! He must be saying that sarcastically. He had let you win…' "Heh, yeah, I guess so…" He could feel the darkness reach him as the sun disappeared. Inwardly, he blacked out however…his body still seemed to be moving as it approached Sora.

* * *

Er...review?


	2. Escape

Finally, the "real" chapter 1! It still seems short though and I apologize for that. Thank you again for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters (and probably the plot).

* * *

Two days passed since the spiky haired brunet was found unconscious by the favored Paopou fruit tree. Bright sunlight seeped into the darkened room where an unconscious male lay asleep. The covers were wrinkled from turning around and around as dark dreams continued to bombard him during his supposedly peaceful nights. His green eyes finally forced themselves open as the sunlight reached around the window's blinds and upon his face. Although he was facing away from the window, the rays were able to seep through his eyelids as a silent alarm that daylight had finally come upon him.

Yawning, the silver haired teen sat up. He rubbed his green eyes before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and upon a clean floor. Unlike his best friend, he liked keeping his room tidy…to an extent anyway. Getting up, the green eyed teen headed towards his closet. He ripped the doors open to stare at two piles of clothes and a bunch of jeans, other leg clothing, and nice shirts hung on hangers. With a sigh, he chose random piece of clothing that seemed to go well together and quickly changed. He finally decided yesterday to go visit Sora.

Sora's friend, Riku, had been just as worried as their other friend Kairi who had stayed closer to Sora's side more than ever. A feeling of shame began to creep upon Riku's shoulders as he pulled the leather sleeveless shirt together and zipped it up in one swift motion. He apparently had been the last person to see Sora conscious but wasn't a great lead into trying to find out what happened to the poor teen. So instead of asking him for an idea, authorities decided to wait for him to wake up.

---

After a semi-big breakfast, Riku headed towards the nearby hospital in which the brunet teen was bound to be. Hopefully, he was finally awake with that slightly annoying big grin on his face as if this was nothing. The thought caused a smirk to crease on Riku's lips as he quickened his pace. The morning was peaceful when he arrived. Unlike in his cold room, the sunlight could reach everywhere. It gave everything a homey warm feeling which was the first thing he had expected when getting back home on the islands.

As he reached the hospital, the cold burst greeted him as he entered the air conditioned room. Riku continued into the room and was greeted by a pale smile of a thin nurse at the counter. After stating his business, he was led by her words to take the elevator and head down a hall to reach his room. His mind was in deep thought as the almost immaculate walls passed by him until he got to the silver elevator doors. With a soft _ding_ the doors opened and allowed him entry to the small claustrophobic silver room with soft elevator music playing in the background. During the short ride, he began to wonder back into the time when he found Sora on the ground near the cliff…

But the ride was short and with another _ding_ he headed out and towards the room. A familiar red haired teenager walked out of the room as his footsteps alarmed his appearance. Instead of a small hopeful smile he had awaited, her eyes narrowed and blinked rapidly several times. Something seemed wrong.

"Kairi…what--?"

"He's gone."

This time it was the taller teen to start blinking rapidly in confusion. She moved out of the way to allow him some vision of the room. The bed was unmade as if someone had just gotten out of bed to climb out of the open windows. Confusion and relief overwhelmed his heart. At least she didn't mean the other definition of "gone". But still, it wasn't normal to have an empty hospital bed. He didn't think that this was the wrong room either since Kairi was still standing in the door way with her head bowed. Swiftly, he turned around and looked at the girl and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I stayed with him last night…but I must have fallen asleep when he woke up and—I don't know, he just disappeared when I woke up!"

He sensed a hint of hyperventilation and soon to be tears to emit from the girl. Out of sympathy, he pulled her into a slight hug. As he thought about it, one couldn't really trust on Kairi to be a very good watch…person anyway. But seeing as she was, he decided to cut her some slack. Plus, Riku felt that this was partly his fault.

While he still had her close, he noticed the slight mess of her head which was caused by sleep; bed head as some called it.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked when he let go of the red head.

She in turn looked up at him and nodded while wiping an incoming tear away before it could run down her cheek.

"At first I thought he was in the restroom and checked but the light was off and it was empty so I searched in all the likely places. Just as you were coming up I was about to call the nurses and then you came in and, and…"

Her voice trailed off as she held her face into her hands and sobbed softly. A sigh escaped Riku as he pulled her into a sympathetic hug once again while pressing the nurse's button and called for help. By the time they reached the room, he was gone too.

---

Riku had decided to take a few matters in his own hands or maybe it was his curiosity that was driving him to find the teen. He had a rough idea of where the teen could be. Two ideas anyway. His first option was the paopou fruit tree where he was found. The image flashed in his mind and caused Riku to shudder as the wind whipped past him. The second option was the "secret hiding place" where he and Sora used to play in before Kairi entered their lives. As he neared the edge of the main island his mind went back to when it was the just the two of them. He'd beat Sora at everything and anything. His pride eventually brought him to darkness and when Sora began to overtake his spot as number one he, Riku, trully fell below him. He betrayed his friendship just to take him down and eventually was destroyed. The thought was depressing, yes, but it was the truth. Riku heaved a sigh as he reached the paopou tree. His shoulders went up and down as he breathed in the salty beach air and scanned the small island. There was no sign of his friend's occupance here. With that, he ran back and headed to their hiding place, determined to find Sora.

---

Back at the hospital, before Riku had left, he told Kairi to repeat the story of when she awoke to the people that came which was pretty much a doctor accompanied by two nurses and an officer. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain to the officer as the doctor and nurses conversed. She couldn't help but eavesdrop while talking.

"This isn't right...someone with injuries like that couldn't have opened the window and survived a fall from the second story," said one nurse who stuck her head out of the window and looked down. Her emerald green eyes watched as the short doctor paced while the other pale nurse stood patiently by the door way.

The doctor shook his head in thought. His dark bangs swung from side to side. "I have a feeling that...this may not just be some sort of physical injury. Either way, he must be found. With an injury like that, he could be afraid, threatened and maybe act irrationally. Especially in an environment that seems unknown to someone with amnesia," he said when he finally stopped his pacing.

Just then, Kairi had finished. She turned to the doctor with fear in her eyes.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, the injury to his head may have caused some if not a lot of memory loss. If he has enough stamina and strength to get out form here and survive then I don't think that it would be wise to have him wandering around alone."


End file.
